


i will keep on waiting for your love (for you, i’ll wait)

by flustraaa



Series: never judge a book by its cover [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightweight, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec is a DWEEB, Deaf Alec Lightwood, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Drunk Magnus Bane, Drunken Confessions, Famous Magnus Bane, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Happy Ending, Law Student Alec Lightwood, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus is also a dweeb, Mutual Pinning, Oh, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: and oh, how love can make you blind to one another.





	i will keep on waiting for your love (for you, i’ll wait)

Alec knocks back the last sip of their second shared Sam Adams that Magnus cracked open half and hour into their...  _ date? No,  _ Alec thinks, _ it’s not a date. And it never will be.  _

**What’s going on with you this week?** Alec scrawls out.

Magnus grins, taking the pen from Alec’s fingers, unaffected by it and utterly oblivious to the way Alec’s ears tinge red. Alec blinks back the heavy cloud that seems to have settled over him-- the one that sends bolts of electricity up his arms and into his chest and heart when he touches Magnus. 

_ I think, darling _ , Magnus writes, glancing up at Alec with a slightly less tipsy simper,  _ that I have met the love of my life. _

The world stops spinning on its axis and Alec’s palms line with sweat. In his greatest moment of wisdom, he closes his eyes. He then begins counting in his head.  _ One, two, three _ seconds before a hand wraps around his wrist, pressing his hand to Magnus’s chest. He can tell he’s asking a question solely from the vibrations that accompany the dip in Magnus voice. 

Alec answers a question, and perhaps it is not  _ the _ question asked but it’s something that’s been bubbling under Alec’s skin for months. 

“I don’t wanna see it, Mags,” he blurts out, unsure of volume. There’s an empty ache in the back of his throat that tells him very concisely that his voice has cracked not once, but multiple times within the span of six words. 

He registers Magnus single syllable response in the form of another question. 

“The name,” Alec murmurs, licking his lips and squeezing his eyes shut tighter. “I don’t wanna see the name you just wrote.” 

Magnus warm hand finds its way to Alec’s face, and he takes a deep breath before opening his eyes. He blinks, once, twice, three times before his eyes focus on the ethereal being that is Magnus Bane. 

“Why?” Magnus asks, having to say it twice for Alec’s alcohol-hazed brain to process. 

“Why?” Alex parrots slowly, and it’s then that he realises he may just be catching a bit of the drama queen plague from Magnus.

Magnus nods, eyes looking more and more worried, an undercurrent of hurt rearing its ugly head.

“Because the name isn’t mine,” he states blatantly, eyes holding only pure, unadulterated truth. “The name isn’t mine and it will never be. I can’t handle nor will I ever allow myself to understand that you, Magnus Bane, will never be in love with me. It’s one thing to think it, it’s another thing to see it. Because when you can’t hear, you realise just how much seeing is believing.”

“Alexander,” he says, and from the way his chest heaves, Alec can tell these words have made him uncomfortable. 

_ Good god _ , Alec thinks,  _ you blew it.  _

Alec pushes himself up, ready to dart out of the apartment and possibly even Magnus’s life as a hand reaches for his own. He allows himself three seconds of calm before the storm, slowly facing Magnus. His eyes catch on his own name written in Magnus’s handwriting. 

“What?” Alec blurts dumbly.

Magnus scrawls something more, before returning the notes to Alec’s line of sight;  _ Alexander Lightwood _

“That’s _my_ name,” Alec says, though it comes out as more of a question. 

He watches Magnus finger trail down to just below his name, pointing at the fresher ink;  _ It’s you.  _

Alec stares, jaw slacking to gape at the the words on the page. 

“It... it’s  _ me _ ?” 

With a bashful smile, Magnus gingerly slides down to the last line of words;  _ It has been for months, tall dark and not so douchey.  _


End file.
